Agassi (nona)
by raehyuk98
Summary: donghae yang termakan rasa cemburunya secara tak langsung telah membuat hyukjae tersakiti .. dan hyukjae yang tak pernah memandang donghae walaupun hati kecilnya tetap menjeritkan nama donghae.. bertindak seperti orang yang mati. lalu... pantaskah perasaan yang saling menyakiti ini disebut cinta? bad summary, melenceng banget ama judul,, kkkk... YAOI, HAEHYUK, DLDR..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Agassi

Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae

Length : chapter 1 of ?

Genre : romance, comedy

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other

Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...

Rated : T/T+

oia,, sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff ku yang Alzheimer, yang juga udah mau cape cape ngasih kritik dan saran di ff itu, gomawo banget, sangat bermanfaat... #BOW

buat yang minta sekuell dari Alzheimer,,, nnti yaa,, aku coba buat...

— mian kalo alur kecepetan...

KRINGG...

bel pun berbunyi saat jam kini telah menunjukan pukul 7.30, yang berarti menandakan semua murid harus segera memasuki kelasnya, begitupun dengan seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan raut gelisahnya, dia terlihat sangat fokus dengan benda mati persegi yang kini ada di genggamannya, bahkan ia sampai tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya, salah salah tentu ia bisa saja terta...

BRUGH ... huhhh,,, ternyata benar...

"aw..."

ringis namja bersurai blonde yang tertabrak oleh namja tampan tadi, ia mengelus dahinya dan membenarkan letak kaca mata bacanya.

"gwaenchana? "

namja tampan yang bersuraikan brunete itu bertanya khawatir, pasalnya ia tak ingin di keluarkan dari sekolah yang baru satu jam ia masuki itu, hanya karna kecerobohannya yang tidak memperhatikan jalanan ketika sedang asik dengan benda mati persegi yang berada di genggamannya saat itu sehingga menyebabkan ia menabrak seorang yeoja .

"agassi, gwaenchana? "

tanya namja tampan itu sekali lagi saat namja yang ia kira yeoja itu tak menjawabnya.

"A.. anio, gwaenchana"

namja- yeoja itu menjawab tanpa memandang namja tampan di depannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan namja tampan itu tanpa sepatah kata lagi.. pantas namja tampan itu mengira si blonde tersebut yeoja, namja tersebut, dengan rambut blondenya yang panjang sampai pundak sempitnya, dan poni panjang yang menutupi sedikit mata indahnya, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat sangat ramping untuk ukuran seorang namja, serta kulit putih susunya yang halus, bahkan wajahnya yang tak sedikit pun menyatakan bahwa ia seorang namja, semakin menambah keyakinan setiap orang untuk mengiranya adalah seorang yeoja...

"yeoja yang aneh.."

sang namja tampan- Lee Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar serta menggeleng kan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil melihat reaksi yang ia terima di sekolah barunya ini..

~lee donghae pov

"anyeonghaseyo,, maaf seonsaengnim, aku sedikit tersesat.."

aku membungkukkan badanku hormat, bukan sedikit tapi memang tersesat, salahkan sendiri gedung disini yang sangat banyak dan membingunkan..

eh... bukankah itu yeoja yang tadi..

"hei nak.. mau sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun, cepat perkenalkan dirimu..."

aishh,,, galaknya... Kim Heechul.. akan ku ingat namamu, awas saja kau guru galak, kau akan aku adukan pada appa ku..

"ne mianhae.. annyeonghaseyo Lee Donghae imnida, aku adalah siswa pindahan, senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bimbingannya..."

"jaa.. kau duduk di...sebelah LeeHyukjae "

jadi, yeoja itu lee hyukjae,,, ahh,, gomawo seonsaengnim galak..kkkk...

hmm... LeeHyukjae.. nama yang manis.. kkk...

"yakk.. murid baruu palliwaa..."

yaishhh,, dasar guru bawel..

"ne.. mianhae"

aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah meja yang berada di paling pojok kelas ini.

eh... dahinya memar,, apakah sekeras itu benturan tadi, sehingga meninggalkan bekas memar seperti itu...

aku menarik bangku yang berada di sebelahnya dan mendudukan diriku di bangku tersebut, sedari tadi dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja, apakah dia marah? atau, dia sedang tidak baik baik saja? kenapa dia?

"lee hyukjae, tolong kau bimbing murid baru itu.."

"n..ne seonsaengnim.."

kenapa ia selalu gugup,, apakah ia benar tidak apa apa?

"haii.. annyeong.."

aku mencoba menyapanya, tapi.. aishh,, kenapa ia diam saja, apakah ia sedang berpuasa bicara saat ini? atau, dasar yeoja jutek!

"hai.. bukankah kau yang tadi tak sengaja ku tabrak?, ku lihat dahimu sedikit memar.. kau sungguh tak apa? apa kau sakit? "

aku mencoba sekali lagi, tapi ia tetap asik membaca bukunya, yang aku kira tebalnya mungkin sekitar 7cm..

"Agassi mi..."

"yakkk.. tak bisa kah kau diam,, aku sedang belajar,, aku tak apa apa bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi, dan lagi aku ini namja, jadi berhentilah memanggilku agassi... seonsaengnim? "

"ne lee hyukjae? "

" bolehkah aku permisi ke uks, aku rasa aku sedikit tidak enak badan"

"ne.. minumlah obat, setelah itu istirahatlah.."

"ne.. gomawo seonsaengnim.."

eh.. aku hanya terbengong.. dia sangat galak, aku kira ia yeoja yang... tunggu, tadi dia bilang dia adalah namja... manis seperti itu... dan lagi ia juga sangat cantik untuk jadi seorang namja..kkkkk... mungkin dahinya terbentur cukup keras, sehingga ia lupa orientasinya...

"namja...kkkkkk..."

"yakkk... murid baru berhenti tertawa tidak jelas seperti itu.. dan lagi, hentikan senyuman aneh mu itu. kau terlihat sangat konyol..."

yakk... ada apa dengan guru itu, kenapa ia selalu memarahiku,, tapi dengan yeoja tadi dia sangat ramah..

"ne.. mianhae seonsaengnim.. ehmm... seonsaengnim,, bolehkah aku izin.?"

"memangnya kau mau izin apa murid baruuu..."

"aku akan izin ke uks, karna aku juga merasa sedikit tidak enak badan.."

"baiklah.. tapi..."

guru itu menghampiriku, menggebrak lembut mejaku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tampang yang galak tersebut ke wajah ku..

"jangan ganggu hyukjae... sudah sana pergi.."

"ba... baik lah.."

"nah anak anak mari sekarang ki..."

Brukk.

huhh.. menyebalkan... memangnya kenapa? siapa dia? ada hubungan apa dia dengan yeoja itu? kenapa guru itu mengancam ku seperti tadi?

aku berjalan menjauhi pintu kelas yang tadi telah ku banting tanpa ber perikepintuan, tapi ngomong ngomong di mana ruang uks nya ya? bodohh...

~lee hyukjae pov

brukk..

aku menjatuhkan bokong ku kasar pada kasur uks, namja tadi bodoh atau apa, seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti tadi, agassi.. apa dia tidak tau kalau aku ini seorang namja, atau mungkin ia memang sengaja ingin mengejek ku.. biar akan ku adukan dia pada heechul hyung..

brukk...

bukan.. itu bukan suara bokong ku lagi.. tapi pintu uks yang di tutup dengan tidak ber perikepintuan #lagi, yakk... namja itu kenapa ia ada disini? apa dia sengaja mengikutiku? rupanya ia memang mau mati di tangan heechul hyung...

"hosh... hosh... hosh.."

kulihat ia menghela nafaa lelah, kenapa ia? bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran, yang artinya tak mungkin ia di kejar oleh preman sekolah ini bukan? atau mungkin ia dikejar oleh hantu...

hmm.. eh.. kenapa ia menghampiri ku? jelas jelas kasur yang kosong ada di sebelah sana, kenapa ia malah menghampiriku...

"agassi maaf, apa aku mengganggu istirahat mu? "

aish... dia masih saja memanggilku agassi, apakah dia tuli atau apa? bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi kalau aku ini adalah seorang namja... bodohhhh...

"tidak, tapi kau telah melecehkanku jika kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan agassi.."

dia semakin mendekatiku dan...

brukkk...

ia juga menaruh bokongnya di kasur yang sedari tadi telah menjadi sandaran bokongku..

"hmmm.. tapi bukankah kau memang seorang agassi, lagi pula memang bagian mananya dari ku yang melecehkan mu?"

huh... lihat dia bahkan bicara seperti itu dengan wajah innocentnya yang seperti ini... aishh jinjaa...

"kau buta? mana bagian dari diriku yang seperti yeoja bodoh.."

"semuanya..."

dia bahkan menjawabnya cepat, tanpa berfikir sedikitpun.. yaishh. . dia benar benar bodohh...

"lihat.. mana ada seorang yeoja yang memiliki dada dan bokong rata seperti ku? kau benar benar bodohh..."

aku menurunkan diriku dari kasur ini, aku benar benar muak harus berhadapan dengan dia yang seperti anak kecil ini...

"tunggu..."

dia menggenggam tanganku, dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, tak sengaja pandang ku bertemu dengannya, aku memandangnya sinis.. kenapa?

"jika memang kau namja , izinkan aku untuk menyentuh dada datar mu itu.."

"yakkk... kau GILLAAAA... sudahlah, aku agassi,, dan kau puass..! bodohhh..."

sreettt... brukk...

dia menarik lenganku.. dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya...

" ya, kini aku benar benar yakin jika kau seorang namja.."

ia melepaskan pelukannya , dan berlalu meninggalkan aku yang masih memproses kata katanya dan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

~lee donghae pov

srett... brukk...

aku menarik lengannya, membawanya kedalam pelukan ku, untuk meyakinkan sesuatu, dann... gotcha...

dadanya benar rata, jadi dia benar benar seorang namja...hmmmm... baguslah ! setidaknya dia cukup manis dan cantik.. kkkk...

aku pun meninggalkanya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. aku menggidikkan bahuku.. hmm.. entahlah...

_donghae's story..._

_"yakkk. . . kecoaaa sialaann. . berhenti mengikutiku.. atau kau akan aku bunuhhh. . ."_

_aku melarikan diriku dari kejaran kecoa sialan yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja di sekolah elit ini,,, dasar kecoaa sialaannnn... _

_"yaisshh jinjaa... di mana ruang uks nya eohh? kenapa begitu sulit di cari. .. ahhh... itu dia..."_

_brukkkk..._

_aku pun segera menutup pintu uks tersebut, mungkin lebih tepatnya membanting pintu tersebutt.. _

TBC..

HOLLAA... author gaje ini comeback egen... tentunya dengan membawa ff yang tak kalah gaje dari ff Alzheimer kemaren... hehe...

gomawo yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff gaje ini..

adakah yang mau meninggalkan jejak di sini?

kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan...

gomawoo.. .#BOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Agassi**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : chapter 2 of** ?

**Genre : romance, comedy**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

holllaaa...

apakah masih ada yang nungguin next chap dari ff ini? #krikkkrikk

ehmmm... gak ada yaa? yasudahlah.. #authorngambek hehe...

BIG BOW... buat yang udah mau nge-review ff gaje ini di chap pertama kemaren...

silahkan baca chap yang ke 2 ini,,, semoga makin gaje... bekicoottt...^^

eehhh...mian... update nya agak telatt.. sebenernya aku udah nargetin, bakal update tiap minggu, ehh.. ternyata sang tugas numpuk, dan gak ada waktu buat nyari ide deh... oke yg ini beneran bekicott kok...

#AGASSI#

pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas yang baik pula pada pagi minggu ini. Sinar mentari pagi memang sangat menyejukan, tapi tidak jika sinar tersebut menerpa wajahmu saat kau masih berada di dalam mimpi indah, seperti saat ini yang sedang namja tampan itu lakukan, menarik selimut sampai ujung kepalanya untuk menghalau sinar sang mentari.

~lee donghae pov

yak.. ini pasti kerjaan siwon hyung, aku tau dia memang akan pergi kerumah eomma di mokpo saat ini, dan ia pasti tak akan membiarkanku bermalas -malasan dengan berada di dalam selimut sepanjang hari, tapi dia tak perlu membangunkan ku dengan cara seperti ini kan?... hyung kau jahatt...

"ssiwoonn hhyuunggg..."

aku berteriak memanggilnya.

_tap..tap..tap.._

tak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki kamar ku.

"eoh? kau sudah bangun hae? aku sudah menunggu teriakan mu satu jam yang lalu... untung aku tak melewatinya, cepat bangun ikan pemalass.. mau sampai kapan kau akan terus bergumul dengan selimut nemo mu itu.. cepatt.. hyung akan brangkat ke mokpo sekarang.."

aku mengintip hyung ku, menurunkan selimut nemo ku sampai perbatasan leher, dia sudah rapih, berarti aku akan berada di apartemen ini sendirian, dan itu selama seminggu.. ohh.. hell no...

"hyyuunngg... tak bisakah aku ikut denganmu? aku takut jika harus sendiriann..."

dia menghampiri ku, dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang, mengelus.. ahh ani tapi mengacak surai ku...

"hae.. berapa umur mu? kenapa tingkahmu lebih kekanakan dari keponakanmu yang berumur empat tahun eoh ? lagi pula kau baru masuk di sekolah baru mu itu tiga hari yang lalu bukan? kau mau langsung mendapatkan surat peringatan karna tak masuk selama seminggu? "

"tapi hyuunngg...'

"kau mau, jika kau di keluarkan dari sekolah mu dan tak bertemu dengan agassi mu itu?"

_blushh..._

mati aku, bagaimana hyung bisa tau tentang agassi itu.

"hyung kau tak membuntutiku kann?

aku memandang nya horor, jika benar itu terjadi, akan ku taruh di mana mukaku? lalu kejadian di uks saat itu.. ohh my...

"buahahaha...hyung masih banyak pekerjaan dari pada membuntutimu yang tidak jelas seperti itu hae, apa kau tak pernah merasa , jika setiap malam kau selalu mengigo berteriak seperti ini

_yakk.. kau agassi jutek..! tapi kau sexy, kau namja yang cantikk.._

hahah.. kau terlihat sangat bodoh hae, dan rupanya kau sudah dewasa ya kkkkkk... aku tak yakin dengan apa yang ada di otak mu saat itu.. dan aku akan menarik kata kata ku tadi, yang telah mengataimu kekanakan haee...hahaha.."

aku menyingkap selimut ku kasar lalu mendudukan diriku di samping nya, dan menendang sayang pinggulnya, hyung kau membuatku maluu...

"aww.. ini sakit hae.."

kulihat ia meringis pelan, kusarankan jangan pernah membuat ikan nemo mengeluarkan taringnya pagi pagi...atau kau akan... ya kau tau sendirilah...

"rasakan,, salah sendiri kenapa hyung membuat pagi ku yang cerah menjadi suram seperti ini.. sudahlah, sana pergi, aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan hyung pengganggu sepertimu hyungg.. gaa.. "

_brukk.._

aku mendorongnya untuk keluar dari kamar ku, dan menghadiahinya bantingan pintu... pagi yang menyebalkan..

"haee.. hyung berangkat.."

"ya.. pergilah.. dan jangan pernah kembali.."

"hmmm... baiklahh.. "

"yakk.. hyunggg..."

_tik.. tik.. tik.._

dentuman jarum jam terus mengisi keadaan sunyi yang telah menyerang kamar ku, kamar di dalam apartemen yang berada di kawasan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian yang kota seoul miliki.

pertanyaan, bahkan khayalan aneh tak pernah luput dari benak ku, entahlah aku benar benar bosaaann... kini aku telah menghuni kursi kosong di balkon kamarku, dengan tatanan yang tak berubah sama sekali sejak aku di tinggal siwon hyung ..

"aigoo... kenapa di sini sangat sepi, seharusnya hyung tidak membeli apartemen yang ada di daerah cukup terpencil di seoul seperti ini, memang sih di sini sangat tenang dan damai, tapi kann tetap sajaaa.. huehhh... hyunnggg..."

mencoba peruntungan ku, melangkahkan kakiku dan mendudukan diriku di samping aquarium ikan badutku, berusaha mengusir rasa sepi yang masih setia menyerang.

" sepertinya berbicara pada hewan peliharaan tak buruk, aku sering melihat yesung hyung berbicara pada kura kuranya, dan kulihat ia sangat bahagia, kenapa tak ku coba? "

aku menggidikan pudak, dan mencoba berbicara pada ikan badut peliharaan ku, yang saat ini ada tepat di hadapanku, tapi.. aku rasa aku malah terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang dungu.. untuk kembali tidurpun aku tak berhasrat.. hyuungg eottae?

aku melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar, sedikit berolahraga mungkin bisa menyegarkan otak ku yang penat ini..

_tap.._

_tap.._

_tap.._

"omona... praktikum !"

ahh bodoh, kenapa aku tak memikirkannya dari tadi, bukankah aku punya tugas praktikum yang akan di kumpulkan besok, dan itu pelajaran si guru yang bawel itu,, kim heechul, mati aku..

ehhm... bukankah itu tugas kelompok, dan partner ku adalah... hyukkie.. ehmm... hyukkie tak buruk...dada rata kkk.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan kejadian kemarin kkk.. aku akan menelponnya, dan menyuruhnya datang kesini untuk menemaniku, ehh.. ani, mengerjakan tugas maksud ku..

aku kembali memasuki kamar, melepas semua perlengkapan olahraga yang tadi sempat hinggap di tubuh ku, dan segera mengambil handphone ku yang masih tergeletak malas di ranjang kesayanganku, enak sekali dia, lalu men dial nomor telponnya, yang tentu aku telah miliki sejak sang guru menyuruh kita menjadi partner dalam kelompok.

_klikk.. _

"... kenapa ia lama sekali mengangkat telponya.."

_klikk.._

"yeboseo.."

ah itu dia, ku kira ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, suaranya terdengar serak dan.. sexy, mungkinkah ia tidur dengan piama kebesaran sehinga membuat bahunya sedikit terekspose, atau, dengan kemeja transparan besar tanpa bawahan.. atau...

"hei... nuguseo? apakah kau tak melihat jam, sekarang masih pagi , itupun jika kau bisa melihat jam.. dan jika kau tak ingin bicara, dan tidak ada yang penting akan ku matikan.."

uhmm... aku menggelengkan kepalaku kasar, menghapus semua fikiran kotor yang telah hadir di benakku sepagi ini, aish.. jinja, aku benar benar sudah dewasa seperti kata hyung tadi, ini semua karna si jenius marcus cho dan pasangan gay nya lee sungmin, yang selama aku di LA mereka terus mencekokiku dengan video maupun tayangan live mereka yang berbau porngay.

"n..ne, yeoboseo, aku lee donghae, teman sebangku mu sekaligus pertner tugas praktikum mu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana nasib tugas kita, tak usah menyemprot ku dengan suara cempreng mu itu, dan coba lihat ke arah jam dinding mu, itu pun jika kau punya, sekarang pukul delapan, dan kau masih mau menyebutnya dengan kata pagi, jinjaa.."

aku ikut meninggikan suaraku saat mendengar ia mengataiku tidak bisa melihat jam, dasar namja cantik jutekk...

" ya ya... terserah mu, masalah tugas..ayo kerjakan hari ini, lagipula aku tak mau mendapat nilai jelek karnamu.."

" karna ku kata mu, aishh jinja, buktinya saat ini aku yang mengingat kan mu.. "

aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak terima, meski ku tau dia tak akan melihatnya saat ini.

"ya ya.. okeee.. GO MA WO... lalu bagaimana dengan tugasnya..."

aku menyeringai puas saat mendengar nada pasrah yang kental akan kekelahannya itu.

"tak usah berterimakasih jika kau terpaksa.. okee... jam sepuluh di apartemen ku, blueocean 154 ... aku tunggu.."

"yakkk..."

_ttut... tutt.._

"hahaha... "

aku mematikan telpon dengan sepihak, menyeringai -jika ini memang pantas di sebut sebagai seringai, sedikit bermain tak masalah bukan? mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk ku..kkk...

.

.

.

TBC

tapi boong, karna minggu kemaren author gak update, jadi chap ini author panjanginnn dehhh... hehe..

#AGASSI#

~ lee huyukjae pov

aisshh... jinja, kenapa juga aku harus menaati omongannya, jam 10 di apartemen ku, blueocean 154 bllaa~ blaa~ jinjaa.. jika itu bukan tugas dari heechul hyung, aku pasti tak akan menuruti omongannya, lagi pula apa tak ada lagi apartemen yang lebih jauh dari blueocean itu, kenapa tidak sekalian ia tinggal di pedalaman korea, bukankah itu lebih jauh lagi..

aku terus melaju dengan mobil audi putih hadiah pemberian heechul hyung, atas keberhasilan ku memasuki sekolah tempat dimana ia mengajar, karna memang hanya orang yang miliki otak di atas rata rata sajalah yang dapat memasuki sekolah elit itu.. tapi anehnya kenapa lee donghae, bocah ingusan yang dungu itu bisa memasuki sekolah tersebut? hmm.. entahlah...

aku sedikit memperlambat laju mobilku, bau bunga cherryblossom yang tercampur oleh aroma basah salju di awal musim dingin ini cukup menggelitik hidungku, menggodaku untuk menghirup aroma menawannya yang tercium dari kaca mobil yang memang sengaja ku buka, dan itu cukup membuat ku tenang, menghirupnya dalam dalam dan terkadang memejamkan mata ku, hmm...

"kurasa memiliki apartemen di sini tak seburuk pemikiranku, sangat tenangg..."

aku bergumam kecil, entah kepada siapa. setelah puas aku kembali fokus pada jalanan, tak lucu bukan, jika nanti aku terlalu terbuai dengan aroma bunga cherry ini dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, lalu nanti sebuah surat kabar yang mememuat beritanya dengan judul "seorang pelajar tewas tertabrak saat mengendarai mobil karna terlalu asik menghirup aroma memikat cherryblossom" aku sedikit tersenyum karna pikiran konyolku.

aku mematut diriku di depan kaca spion mobil, sedikit merapikan rambut ku yang sedikit berantakan karna terkena hempasan angin sejuk dari jedela saat aku mengendarai mobil tadi.

"kyeopta..."

memuji diri sendiri bukan kesalahan kan? kkk... mematut diriku sekali lagi sebelum benar benar melangkah masuk kedalam lobby apartemen, melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift dan memencet nomor apartemen nya.

yaakk... kenapa dadaku bergemuruh seperti ini, jantung ku berdetak tak karuan, seperti ingin keluar, seingat ku aku tidak makan yang aneh aneh sebelum brangkat kesini, dan kalau tidak salah aku juga tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung maupun kolesterol.. lalu kenapa..? apa karna... bocah igusan itu, no.. BIG NO, , mungkin aku hanya kurang enak badan, karna terlalu lama terkena angin , ya.. itu alasan yang lebih masuk akal..

_tingg.._

suara lift membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku, tapi tetap saja detak jantung ini tak memelan sedikit pun. aku melangkah keluar, berjalan beberapa langkah dan kini tepat di depan wajahku telah terpampang pintu apartemen yang bernomorkan 154.

_tettt.. tettt.._

aku memencet bellnya ragu, entah mengapa aku merasa gugup.

_cklekk..._

uhmm... apakah ini lee donghae, namja bodoh yang terus memanggilku dengan sebutan agassi, bocah ingusan yang selalu terlihat dungu, dan membuatku jengkel setiap saat, tapi kenapa saat ini penampilannya terlihat 360° sangat berbeda saat di sekolah, sangat berbeda...

saat ini ia terlihat uhmm... terlihat tampan dan sedikit.. sexy, wajah dan rambut yang terkesan brantakan membuatnya terlihat semakin...wow..

kaos putih yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya sedikit memperlihatkan otot otot yang memang tercetak jelas disana, aku akui badannya terlihat sedkit.. eh.. ania, tapi sangat bagus, mata tajam yang teduh terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditatap, bibir tipisnya.. apakah sangat lembut dan manis ketika ia berciuman uhmm.. tanpa sadar aku menggigit kecil bibirku gemas, lalu.. apakah perutnya juga menyimpan cetakan abs kotak kotak seperti siwon hyung-namja chingu heechul hyung, atau mungkin lebih bagus.. dan...

"ehem.. heii, apa sudah puas? kulihat kau menyukai tubuhku, menatapnya seolah olah kau akan menelanjanginya saat ini juga."

_blush.._

mati kau hyukjae, kau telah tertangkap basah memperhatikan tubuh namja lain, dan parahnya kau juga sempat berfikiran kotor, bodohh... aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aishh jinja kenapa aku bisa befikiran kotor seperti tadi.

"yakk.. a..anio, bagaimana mungkin aku memperhatikan tubuhmu yang bahkan tak lebih bagus dari tubuhku..*tubuhku? bagian mananyaa? *

aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu betah tinggal di daerah yang bahkan tak ada suara sepedah lewat..."

"ya ya.. terserah apa elakan mu, ayo masukk.."

"siapa yang mengelak.. memang benar bukann "

ku lihat ia menggidikan bahunya tak peduli dengan omonganku.. dasar namja muka ikan sialan... aku melangkahkan kakiku, mengikutinya yang telah dulu melangkahkan kakinya.

"kau duduklah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu.."

"hmm.. ne, gomawo.."

aku mendudukan diriku di sofa klasik putih miliknya, memperhatikan apartemen nya yang ku pikir sangat luas untuk ia tinggali sendiri.

"apa kau tinggal sendirian? "

aku bertanya padanya yang telah kembali dari dapur dengan tangan kanan membawa segelas jus untuk ku yang ia taruh di meja hadapanku, lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku, bersebrangan denganku dengan meja yang menjadi jarak pembatasnya.

"tidak, aku bersama hyungku.. kenapa? kau mau menggantikan hyungku untuk tinggal disini bersama ku?"

_blushh.._

aishh.. kenapa ia selalu bicara blak blakan seperti ini, dan bodohnya pipi ku selalu merespon omongan konyolnya dengan memunculkan semburat merah jambunya .

"a.. anio, aku hanya bertanya"

aku menarik gelas jus yang ia siapkan tadi, meneguk isinya kasar, mengalihkan wajah merahku.

"wo..wo.. calmdown, kau tak akan memakan gelasnya juga bukan? pelanlah sedikit, bersikap manislah seperti wajahmu.. agassi.."

"uhukk. ."

"kau tak apa? bukankah sudah kubilang pelan sedikit tadi.. maka kau tak akan tersedak seperti sekarang kkkk..."

"yakkk... ini karna ocehan konyolmu bodohh.. dan berhentilah memanggilku agassi.. namaku hyukjae, LEE HYUKJAE, dan aku adalah namja jika kau lupa bodohh..."

"oke.. oke.. aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu, kau siapkan saja peralatannya dahulu. oia ngomong ngomong kau datang terlambat 30 menit dari jam yang seharusnya, dan kau juga seharusnya menerima hukuman, jika kau berada di jam heechul saengnim saat ini, guru yang bawel, huhh.."

mwo,, enak saja dia menyuruhku setelah berhasil membuat ku naik darah dan terkena serangan jantung secara bersamaan karna ocehan bodohnya tadi, kau pikir kau siapa bocahh.. dan ia juga telah mengatai hyungku bawelll,,, dasar bocah tengikkk..

"yakkk..."

_brukk..._

5 menit telah berlalu-terhitung setelah aku menerima bantingan pintu dari lee donghae, yang ku habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan ocehan konyolnya tadi, yang jujur membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

_bugh..bugh.._

aku memukul dadaku, mengusir detak jantung ku yang semakin memompa dengan cepat. kenapa ini?

"hei.. kau tak apa? "

aku menolehkan wajahku pada seseorang yang menegurku dan menarik ku dari lamunanku.

_gleekk.._

aku menenggak ludah ku sendiri kasar saat melihat pemandangan yangg..

ehmm... lee donghae, ku bodoh atau apa, kenapa kau muncul di hadapan ku dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadi mu saja.. aku benar benar bisa mendapat serangan jantung jika aku selalu berada di dekatnya yang selalu bertingkah aneh seperti ini. dengan cepat aku menutup mataku, ku mohon mataku belum tercemar lebih jauh seperti otak ku.

_"_yakk... lee donghae.. dimana bajumu badoh.."

" aku baru selesai mandi jika kau lupa..kenapa? kau malu eoh? bukankah kau juga punya yang sama denganku, kenapa wajahmu harus memerah dan juga bertingkah aneh sperti itu? buahaha..."

_"_yakk... aku hanya tak terbiasa melihat seseorang yang bertelanjang dada di hadapanku seerti ini."

aku mengintipnya dari selajariku, ia masih betah memamerkan dada bidangnya yang tanpa penghalang itu kepadaku, ia melangkah maju..

"sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa.."

suara beratnya semakin terdengar, aku memundurkan diriku, dia semakin mendekat padaku.. tuhan tolong aku..semakin dekatt... aku semakin beringsut kedalam sofa..

"yakk... lee donghae, aku tak peduli cepat pakai bajumu bodoh, dan berhentilah berjalan kearah ku..yakk haeekkk..."

"kamarku ada di belakang mu, dan artinya lemari pakaian ku ada di sana, berhentilah berteriak seperti gadis yang akan ku perkosa"

_gubrakk..._

aku hampir saja merosot dari sofa ini, kau.. kau pandai membuat ku malu dan jantungan lee donghae..

.

.

.

TBC...

eottae? makin gaje kahh? ahh.. entahlah.. sebenernya thor thor udah agak gimana gitu mau ngelanjutinnyaa.. tapi yaudah lahhh...

ehemmm... kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan loh buat thor thor abal nan amatir ini... sooo...

review please..^^


	3. who?

**Title : Agassi**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : chapter 3 of ?**

**Genre : romance, comedy**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other member sj, maupun bukan, nambah sesuai cerita..**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

annyeongg..^^

thor thor is back...

eottae? chap kemaren gajekah ? chap ini juga tentu makin gaje.. khukhukhu.. *ketawabaruthorthor

ehemm.. ngemeng ngemeng thor thor disini mau sedikit ngasih pengumuman.. eh, lebih tepatnya peringatan kali yess, bahwa di chap ini akan ada sedikit *banget adegan kisseu nya, bagi yang gak kuat boleh lambaikan cangcut biru daddy haek, atau juga segera kaborr, tapi thor thor yakin sih kalian udah kebal sama adegan beginian bahkan kalian udah nyampe level yang enohh,, you know what i mean lahh..

okee... pokoknya mah tanda silangnya ada di pojokan sonoan dikit,, bekicott..^^

**Happy Reading^^**

#AGASSI#

blueocean, apartemen di sekitar daerah terpencil korea bernomorkan 154 yang hanya berisikan dua onggok manusia ternyata tak membuatnya terasa hangat dan sunyi tetapi malah terkesan berisik karna penuh dengan berbagai bentakan dan cacian yang tak pernah luput dari ocehan yang mereka keluarkan, lee hyukjae, lee donghae,dua manusia bertolak belakang yang tak akan pernah bisa bersama dalam kondisi apapun,mungkin?

~lee hyukjae pov

"yakkk... ini bagaimana? aku tak bisa membuatnya.."

sudah 4 jam kami berusaha membuat alat praktikum ini, tapi hanya kata itulah yang selalu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, keluhan keluhan dan keluhan, dasar namja pengeluh..

"kau harus melakukannya seperti ini bodohh, tinggikan lagi lenganmu dan tarik tali itu dengan kuat.. kau namja haekkk..."

aku memutar mataku jengah, sudah berulang kali aku mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak melakukan yang ku suruh.

"akhh.. aku tak bisa, ini terlalu rumit, kenapa tak kau saja yang melakukan ini?"

"aku.. aku tak cukup kuat seperti mu, lihat, bahkan lenganku tak memiliki otot otot kencang sepertimu"

mengalihkan wajah merahku, secara tak langsung aku telah memuji otot yang ia miliki bukan?

"huhhh... bahkan sekarang kau mengakuinya bukan? agassi lebih pantas untukmu"

"yakk.. tapi kan wujud ku namja.."

"ya.. namja yang manis, sudahlah.. jangan bergerak, aku ingin meminjam pahamu sebentar, aku lelah.. "

deg.. deg.. deg..

apa apaan ini, kenapa ia seenaknya saja melakukan hal ini kepadaku, menidurkan kepalanya dengan pahaku yang menjadi alasnya. huh.. kau fikir kau siapa, pahaku ini milik seseorang.

"jangan di sini, pindahlah ke sofa.."

aku menyuruhnya dengan suara ketus yang sangat kentara, menutupi detak jantung ku yang memompa kencang, ini gila, ya.. ini gila, bahkan saat ini detakan jantungku menandingi detakan saat aku di omeli heechul hyung..

"kenapa? karna ini bukan milik ku? milik orang lain?"

kenapa ia bisa tau apa yang ku fikirkan tadi? jangan bilang ia telah berpindah profesi, dari membuat jantungan lalu menjadi pembaca fikiran?

"a..anio.. tapi, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas ini ? hasilnya akan di kumpulkan besok.."

"aku tak peduli.."

ia mengubah posisinya, menghadap ke perut rataku, dan sedikit menenggelamkannya di sana. aku rasa ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"haee..."

"..."

"lee donghaee..."

"hmm.."

"kau tak mau mencobanya lagi? "

bersikap sedikit lembut padanya kupikir tak masalah.

"tak mau.."

"tapi..."

ia membangunkan dirinya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku,menatap mataku dalam, kenapa? apa tadi aku salah berkata? hmm... aku baru menyadari matanya sangat indah, dan terlihat sedikit tak asing bagiku, terlihat tajam tapi teduh, aku menyukainya, seperti tersihir tanpa sadar aku melengkungkan bibirku,memberikannya senyumku begitu saja.

"mata mu indahh.."

"aku tau, banyak yang mengatakannya, kau namja tapi sangat manis dan cantik"

jinja... apakah ia selalu seperti ini, memuji seseorang secara terang terangan, mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur dan membuat orang itu salah tingkah?

"sudah banyak yang mengatakannya pada ku.."

aku membalikan ucapannya tadi ketus, kurasa profesinya telah kembali keawal lagi, membuat orang lain jantungan karna cara bicaranya, dasarr...

"lalu kenapa menolak untuk ku panggil agassi? "

huhh... aku menghela nafas, kenapa sangat sulit baginya untuk berhenti mengucap kata itu.

"karna aku bukan yeoja bodoh..."

aku memutus kontak mata kami, meskipun aku sedikit tak rela karna kehilangan tatapan teduh dari mata tajam menarik miliknya.

"sudah cepat, besok hasilnya akan di kumpulkan, kau memintaku kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas atau untuk mendengar semua keluh kesah mu bod..."

cupp..

"jangan selalu memanggilku bodoh, jangan selalu marah marah seperti ini, kau terlihat jelek.."

deg.. deg.. deg..

aku terdiam, memegang bibirku, dia.. dia mencium ku? tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda saat dia yang menciumku, aku merasakan ada berjuta kupu kupu seperti menggelitik di dalam perutku, sungguh aneh, jantungku tak bisa berhenti saat aku berada di sampingnya, rasanya berbeda saat dia yang menyentuh bibir ku, kenapa? euhm.. hyuk, ini hanya perasaan mu, kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya, teman, ya hanya teman.. aku sudah berjanji untuk tak akan mengecewakan seseorang yang telah menungguku 7 tahun itu lagi.

"yak.. lee donghae, akan ku adukan kau pada heechul hyung.."

"woahh... jadi.. guru itu hyungmu, pantas kalian sama sama galak dan bawel..."

"yak.. mati kau leee dongghaeee.."

~normal pov

hari semakin gelap, menyembunyikan sinar sang mentari di ufuk barat, membuat wajah seseorang dari dua onggok manusia di dalam apartemen 154 itu sedikit gelisah.

"lalu bagaimana, hari semakin gelap, tapi kita belum menyelesaikan praktikum ini sama sekali.."

hyukjae, seonggok manusia yang ternyata tengah memasang wajah gelisah itu mengutarakan hal yang telah membuatnya gelisah, dia bersumpah dalam hati, dia adalah pengendara yang bodoh saat malam telah tiba, mata minus yang ia miliki tak dapat membuatnya melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan, terlebih saat ini ia kebetulan tak membawa kaca matanya. sialll...

"salahkan dirimu yang selalu bawel dan tak mencari jalan keluarnya, tak membantuku membuatnya tapi malah mengomel tak jelas.."

donghae menjulurkan jarinya pada wajah hyukjae, memaju mundurkan jari tak bersalahnya itu di depan wajah hyukjae, dan tentu membuat sang empunya wajah tak terima di tunjuk seperti tadi.

"m..mwoo.. kau.. kau yang selalu berkelakuan aneh dan tak membantuku berfikir bodoh, dan juga kau selalu mengeluh tak jelass.."

hyukjae mencak mencak tak terima, bagaimanapun ia telah membantu untuk membuat dan ikut serta dalam pembuatan praktikumnya ini, memang sih donghae sedikit benar tentang hyukjae yang terus mengomelinya, tapikan itu karnanya juga.. maka hyukjae juga tak bisa di salahkan seutuhnya bukan?

"sudahlahh... kau tau cara kerjanya bukan? "

donghae memulai sesi damai dari ocehan ini, menanyakan hal yang tentu akan hyukjae jawab dengan anggukkan lantangnya, heii.. jangan lupakan jika hyukjae adalah siswa terpandai di sekolahannya, tentu itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus hyukjae jawab dengan anggukan bukan?

"heummm..."

hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya cepat, ia memang tau, tapi tak dapat membuatnya.

"ayo.. kita beli saja, aku sungguh tak bisa membuatnya"

"tapi.. bagaimana kalau..."

"cepatt... kau mau pulang tidak?"

"euhmm... ya sudah ayo.."

donghae segera menarik lengan hyukjae setelah mendengar namja manis itu menyutujui idenya, menyambar kunci mobil sport hitam milik hyungnya dan membawa mobil itu untuk meninggalkan jalanan sepi dari sekitar apartemenya ke sekitar kawasan yang lebih ramai lagi, membelah jalanan indah kota seoul yang sangat penuh dengan cahaya lampu pada malam hari.

#WHO..?#

dua namja remaja tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan putih yang bertumpukkan salju tipis, dengan pencahayaan minim yang terlihat pas dengan suasana basah salju pada malam hari, membuat siapapun dengan senang hati menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum setelah berhasil mengintip pemandangan indah yang sangat menarik saat ini. sungguh manis, tak jarang banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu saat melihatnya, tapi tidak seperti itu saat kalian dengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan..

"bodohh.. jangan memanggilku agassi saat di depan umum seperti tadi.."

semburat merah jelas tertanam di wajah manis hyukje, entah karna cuaca saat ini yang sangat dingin atau memang muncul karna mengingat kejadian dimana donghae yang sempat memanggilnya agassi saat mereka di dalam super market tadi dan berhasil membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada dirinya saat itu juga di tambah donghae yang hanya menatapnya innocent tanpa niat membantu hyukjae sama sekali.. hyukjae semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar bisikan dari pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dan seolah berkata 'manis' pada dirinya.

"lagi pula aku hanya berbicara kecil, kuping mereka saja yang sangat tajam, bukan masalah kan? "

donghae kembali memasang wajah innocent malaikatnya saat hyukjae kembali membahas hal tentang mereka di supermarket tadi, berbeda dengan hyukjae yang mengeluarkan mimik anehnya yang seolah berkata 'kau benar benar bodohh lee donghae' pada wajahnya..

"ani.. jika itu bukan di tempat umum seperti tadi.."

"hmmm..."

donghae hanya menggidikan bahunya tak peduli, dan kembali sibuk dengan menyedot coffelatte hangatnya yang tak berdosa itu kedalam mulutnya, memaksanya melewati tenggorokan keringnya dan sedikit membagi kehangatan pada tubuhnya. mengabaikan hyukjae eoh?

"yak.. lee donghaekk bodohh berhenti mengabaikan ku.."

hyukjae melayangkan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada rahang donghae, memberikan sedikit tanda biru pada wajah tampannya ku fikir bukan masalah, fikir hyukjae. belum sempat menyentuh rahang donghae, pergerakan tangan hyukjae telah berhasil donghae hentikan, donghae menurunkan kembali bogem mentah hyukjae, menggenggam tangan mungil hyukjae dan membawanya ke dalam saku mantel yang donghae kenakan.

cupp...

"bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku dengan embel embel bodoh seperti itu lagi, bagian mana dari perkataan ku waktu itu yang tidak jelas lee hyukjae, atau kau sengaja ingin aku selalu mengecup bibir penuh mu itu? "

cupp..

donghae kembali mengecup bibir hyukjae yang kali ini menyertainya dengan jilatan sensual dari lidahnya, sedikit mengajaknya bermain pada bibir bagian atas hyukjae, kecupan yang terkesan manis dan lembut yang donghae berikan sedikit membuat hyukjae hampir linglung dan tertarik dari bumi yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini, dan membuat lidah hyukjae sedikit menjadi kelu.

"h..hae.. kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? "

hyukjae kembali membuka suaranya, saat lidahnya telah kembali seperti seharusnya, tidak mengelu seperti tadi. menundukan kepalanya malu, semburat merah yang terlihat timbul semakin menambah kesan beribukali lebih manis pada wajah hyukjae .

"hmmm... melakukan hal apa? "

donghae mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan namja manis di sebelahnya itu yang sungguh terkesan ambigu dan membuat donghae tak mengeti.

"melakukan tadi..."

hyukjae semakin berucap gemas dengan potongan potongan kalimat ambigunya, hyukjae meremas ujung mantelnya gelisah, ragu antara ingin melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya atau tidak.

"apa... aku sungguh tak meng.."

"menciumku.. kenapa kau tadi menciumku?"

cupp..

" seperti itu.."

kali ini donghae yang berucap ambigu, saat ia telah mengetahui arah pembicaraan dari ucapan ambigu namja manis di sampingnya tadi.

"yakk.. aku bertanya serius.."

hyukjae semakin menundukkan dalam kepalanya, sedikit bercicit di akhir kalimatnya sungguh hyukjae terlihat sangat lucu, manis, menggemaskan secara bersamaan dengan tingkahnya saat ini, di tambah lagi rona pipinya yang semakin memerah..kkkk..

"hmmm...karna tiga hal, pertama, karna kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan embel embel bodohh..."

"huh.. alasan macam apa itu, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun terhadapmu karna kau selalu memanggilku agassi, bahkan di depan umum.."

hyukjae mencibikkan bibirnya lucu, tak terima atas alasan yang donghae berikan..

"ahh.. jadi kau juga ingin memonopoli bibirku dengan ciumanmu karna ucapan agassi yang sering aku keluarkan, sangat aku izinkan... kkk.. lagi pula itu alasan ku yang pertama, jangan memotong ucapan ku, kau tak sopan... "

hyukjae semakin mencibikkan bibirnya dan berucap kecil tak jelas, menggoyangkan lihai bibir penuhnya saat mendengar kalimat perintah dari donghae.. huftt...

"berhenti mencibikkan bibirmu, menggoda untukku kecup lagi eoh?"

hyukjae segera menutup bibirnya dengan tangan putihnya saat mendengar ancaman dari namja aneh di sebelahnya...

"hangann hahata hepehti hihuu..." (jangan berkata seperti itu)

hyukjae memasang wajah takut anehnya yang setengah tertutup oleh tangan jemari halusnya dan berujar aneh pada donghae.

"kkk... kau lucu, ehemm... yang kedua.. kau sangaatttt bawell... dan lagi bibirmu itu cukup menggoda untuk ku kecup, bukan salahku kann?"

donghae sempat mengerlingkan nakal matanya saat di akhir kalimat, dan berhasil membuat wajah shyok lucu hukjae tercipta di garis wajahnya yang berbarengan dengan rona merah di pipi hyukjae yang timbul..

"dan aku jug..."

"hyukkie..."

kalimat akhir donghae terpaksa donghae telan kembali saat suara baritone terdengar di telinganya, orang yang memilik suara baritone itu melantunkan nama namja manis yang tangannya masih berada di genggaman donghae, donghae sempat mendengus kesal saat suara yang tak ia kenal itu muncul tiba tiba, hyukjae menoleh pada sosok yang memiliki suara baritone itu, wajah hyukjae sedikit berubah pucat pasi, kekejutan lah yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

"hyu... hyunggie.."

.

.

.

TBC..

gomawooooo... yang udah mau nongol di chap 1 dan ngeriview lagi di chap ke 2 kemareeennnn... hehe...^^

eottae? makin anehkann... mohon jangan gebukin thor thor, ini udah yang paling aneh...°°

kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan... soo..

review please..^^ gomawo bow..


	4. LOVE?

**Title : Agassi**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : chapter 4 of** ?

**Genre : romance, comedy, hurt(?)**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other member sj, maupun bukan, nambah sesuai cerita..**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

tanpa cuap cuap.. bekicott..^^

**Happy Reading^^**

#AGASSI#

**Previous Chapter 3**

"dan aku jug..."

"hyukkie..."

kalimat akhir donghae terpaksa donghae telan kembali saat suara baritone terdengar di telinganya, orang yang memilik suara baritone itu melantunkan nama namja manis yang tangannya masih berada di genggaman donghae, donghae sempat mendengus kesal saat suara yang tak ia kenal itu muncul tiba tiba, hyukjae menoleh pada sosok yang memiliki suara baritone itu, wajah hyukjae sedikit berubah pucat pasi, kekejutan lah yang sangat kentara di wajahnya.

"hyu... hyunggie.."

**chapter 4**

orang yang di panggil hyunggie itu berjalan santai dan mendekat kearah hyukjae dan donghae, mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantelnya dan memeluk tubuh hyukjae, membawa hidung bangirnya ke kening hyukjae menghirup aroma pada rambut blonde hyukjae yang sedikit keluar dari topi hangatnya.

"kenapa kau di sini hyukkie, di luar sangat dingin saat musim seperti ini, ditambah malam hari, bagaimana jika kau sakit eohh?"

orang itu menangkup pipi bulat hyukjae yang terasa dingin, mengusapnya lembut, dan membawa jemarinya ke hidung meler dan bibir penuh hyukjae, mengelusnya, menghilangkan kebulan uap dingin yang hyukjae keluarkan.

"hyu.. hyunggie.. kapan kau kesini..?"

hyukjae bertanya dengan tetap memasang wajah terkejut polosnya, yang menimbulkan kegemasan tersendiri bagi namja yang berada di depannya saat ini..

"hmmm... hari ini, aku mencarimu, tapi kata hyungmu kau tak ada di apartemen mu, jadi aku kesini dan ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu, karna aku tak sempat membelikan kau apapun saat aku di sana hehehe, tapi ternyata hyunggie malah bertemu dengan mu disini, wae? hyunggie kangen sekali sama hyukkie.. apa hyunggie tak boleh kesini dan bertemu dengan hyukkie hyung yang manis ini heum? "

orang itu mencubit gemas pipi bulat hyukjae, menariknya dan membuatnya saling berjauhan seakan itu terbuat dari karet, yang mirip dengan luffy anime jepang one piece kesayangan hyukjae..

"aww.. hyunggie.. pipi hyukkie sakit.. lepass.."

hyukjae telah melupakan perasaan kagetnya, dan berbicara dengan nada manjanya pada namja di depannya, mencibikkan bibirnya lucu dan bertingkah manja pada sosok yang di panggilnya hyunggie ini..

"ehemmm..."

suara yang belakangan ini sering hyukjae dengar membuatnya sadar dan kembali bersikap sewajarnya. hyukjae menoleh kepada seseorang yang tadi telah membaginya deheman, memandang orang yang berdehem tadi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"ehmm.. mianhae, perkenalkan ini hyunggieku, dia baru kembali dari jepang hari ini.."

hyukjae menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman donghae dan mengeluarkannya dari saku mantel donghae, lalu menggenggam tangan sang hyung dan memasukannya di saku mantel sang hyung.

perasaan aneh sempat donghae rasakan dan membuat hati donghae sedikit merasakan sakit saat menerima perlakuan hyukjae yang seperti tadi.

"annyeong, yesung imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda.."

"a..annyeong lee donghae imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda juga.."

donghae membalas kikuk salam dari sosok namja di depannya. sosok yang hyukjae panggil hunggie tadi.

"ehmm.. hae, apakah tugas hari ini sudah selesai? bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? oia, izinkan aku menaruh mobilku di apartemen mu hari ini sajaa... besok pagi akan aku ambil.."

donghae kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi, sangat sakit.. keluh donghae.

"haeekk... kau mendengarku kan? "

hyukjae melambaikan tangannya di hadapan donghae.. menarik donghae dari khayalan yang tak hyukjae tau dan membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sigap donghae menarik tangan hyukjae yang tengah melambai di hadapannya. menggenggamnya erat, seakan takut tangan mungil itu akan menghilang dari genggamannya lagi.

"tidak, kita belum selesai.. kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja.. kau mau tak mendapatkan nilai eoh?"

donghae berkata ketus pada hyukjae, memasang ekspresi tak rela pada wajahnya, hyukjae hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kenapa jadi aneh? fikir hyukjae..

"benar kata teman mu hyukkie, selesaikan dulu tugasmu.."

"tapi hyunggie..."

"hyukk, hyunggie akan selalu di sini, hyung tak akan pernah pergi lagi, dan kau tau, hyung akan melanjutkan sekolah hyung disini, dan satu sekolah bersamamu, hyung sudah bosan tinggal di jepang, dan lagi tak bersamamu.. sudah, kerjakan saja tugas mu, jika sudah selesai, hubungi hyung, hyung akan menjemputmu nanti.. pai... hyung pamit"

yesung segera berjalan cepat setelah ia mengecup puncak kepala dan bibir hyukjae sekilas, pertama kalinya setelah selama 7 tahun ia tak melakukan hal itu, meninggalkan hyukjae yang notabene nya adalah,, hmmm entahlah, kekasih atau hanya sekedar adik baginya.. saat ini, menghilangkan tubuhnya dari hadapan hyukjae.

"hyu.. hyunggieee... bogoshipoo... pai.."

hyukjae melambaikan tangannya, pada hyung nya yang telah kembali dari jepang itu, statusnya di mata hyukjae saat inipun sama, tak tentu, mengambang begitu saja, meskipun hyukjae telah berjanji untuk tak menyakiti hyungnya itu lagi.

"ne.. nado bogoshipo hyukkie.."

hyukjae memberikan senyum termanisnya, menemani kepergian sang hyung dari hadapannya, mengabaikan seseorang yang berada tepat di sampinya yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung hyungnya yang telah tak dapat ia lihat, matanya bertemu dengan mata donghae yang terlihat menyalang kesal, tapi hyukjae hanya menggidikkan bahunya kecil, tak mengerti tentang arti tatapan yang donghae berikan.

"siapa dia.."

donghae bertanya dengan nada dinginnya, dan kembali membawa tangan mungil hyukjae kedalam sakunya seperti semula. hyukjae sempat mengerutkan dahinya mendapati sikap temannya yang berubah, kenapa? hyukjae bertanya dalam diam.

"hyungku... kenapa?"

"kalian terlihat cukup mesra untuk ukuran dongsaeng dan hyung.."

donghae kembali berujar dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, diikuti hyukjae yang sempat hampir tersandung karna menyeimbangi langkah kaki donghae.

"aww.. pelankan langkah mu hae.. "

"tidak mau.."

"setidaknya jika kau tak ingin memelankan langkahmu, lepaskan tangan ku... ini sangat sakit bod.. ehmm haekk.."

hyukjae hampir mengeluarkan kalimat sakralnya ketika donghae semakin mempercepat lagkahnya, tapi bukannya memelankan langkah atau melepas genggamannya pada tangan hyukjae, donghae semakin mempercepat langkah nya saat ia sudah melihat sebagian badan dari mobil sport hitam milik hyungnya.

"aww.. hae.. pelan sedikit.. ada apa dengan mu? "

donghae mengabaikan permintaan dan pertanyaan hyukjae, menutup mulutnya rapat, dan juga sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ia ingin memelankan langkahnya.

"haeekkk... lee donghae bodohhh... kau kenap... eunghh.."

donghae kembali mengecup bibir hyukjae untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya di hari ini, memotong ucapan hyukjae, kali ini donghae tak hanya mengecupnya tetapi juga melumat kasar bibir bagian atas dan bawah hyukjae, menggigit keras bibir bagian pinggir hyukjae saat hyukjae menutup rapat mulutnya ketika donghae akan mengajak lidah hyukjae bermain, darah segar sedikit keluar dari bekas gigitan donghae, membuat ciuman mereka kali ini terasa amis dan asin khas darah, donghae sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat ia telah berhasil membuka mulut terkunci hyukjae, membawa tubuh hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, menghapus segala jarak yang memisahkan mereka, mengabaikan kenyataan jika bisa saja ada orang yang melihat perbuatannya ini.

air mata hyukjae lolos dengan mulusnya, membasahi pipinya yang juga mengenai pipi donghae, donghae membuka matanya dan menatap mata berkaca milik hyukjae, hati kecil donghae mengatakan bahwa ini semua salah, donghae juga merasakan sakit saat ia melihat air mata itu membasahi dan menggenang di pelupuk mata indah namja manis di depannya, donghae menjauhkan bibirnya, membawa jemarinya untuk mengelus luka kecil pada pinggir bibir hyukjae yang mengeluarkan darah, donghae mengutuk apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada bibir indah namja manis depannya, donghae telah merusak makhluk yang baru donghae sadari telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.. secepat itu?

"uljima.. maaf.."

hanya kata itu lah yang dapat donghae ucapkan, lidah dan mulutnya seperti tak pantas untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi pada makhluk manis yang telah ia sakiti ini, hyukjae masih merasa kaget dan takut akan tingkah aneh donghae, terlihat saat kini ia sedikit menggiggil dan memundurkan tubuhnya saat donghae akan mendekatinya, menjaga jarak agar dirinya tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan donghae dan terkesan menolak kasar sentuhan yang donghae berikan.

"mi.. mianhae, aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal tadi, aku.. aku hanya terbawa emosi ku dan perasaan aneh pada diriku.."

donghae semakin mendekat pada hyukjae saat namja manis itu semakin menjauhkan dirinya .

"hyuk.. dengarkan aku, maaf, aku sama sekali tak ingin membuat mu seperti ini, aku.. aku hanya cemburu saat melihat kau melakukan hal yang menurut ku sangat mesra bersama hyungmu tadi.. maaf.. aku tau, ini memang konyol, aku baru mengenalmu tak lebih dari seminggu, tapi aku sungguh ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, aku tak rela bila ada orang lain yang berani menggenggam tanganmu, aku tak suka saat orang itu mencium bibir mu, aku sakit saat kau dengan senang hatinya membagikan senyum manismu pada orang lain, aku tak dapat membiarkan itu semua terjadi.. aku egois, aku tau, dan anehnya itu hanya terjadi pada mu hyuk, semua rasa egois ku yang ternyata di dasari oleh rasa cintaku pada mu.."

hyukjae sempat menatap tak percaya pada sosok tegap di depannya, bodohhh.. ini semua gila, jujur hyukjae juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ia bersama donghae, saat bibirnya tengah menyatu, tapi hyukjae sadar, ini hanya hal konyol, perasaan aneh itu hanya sesaat..

"maaf, aku pikir tak bisa, bukan kah akan lebih baik jika kita seperti ini, hanya teman, maaf..."

hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tega menatap mata donghae yang kental dengan raut kekecewaan, hyukjae merasa bersalah , ia tak pernah menyangka, hal aneh yang seperti di scene drama drama melankolis dapat terjadi di kehidupan nyata, kehidupan lee hyukjae, terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"aku ingin pulang.. aku menitip mobilku di apartemenmu hae, nanti pagi akan ada yang mengambilnya.."

hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, berpamitan tanpa menatap donghae sama sekali.

"biar kuantar.."

donghae melangkah mendekati hyukjae, menarik tangan hyukjae saat hyukjae akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"aww.. sakit.."

hyukjae sempat mendesis sakit saat donghae menggenggam kembali tanganya yang ternyata berhiaskan ruam merah di pergelangan tangannya..

"maaf, aku telah menyakitimu"

donghae merengkuh tubuh hyukjae yang terisak kembali karna tingkah bodoh donghae, menyakiti karna rasa cemburu yang tak tentu, donghae menangis dalam diamnya saat ia melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis karnanya, sungguh ia merasa hina saat ini..

"gomawo... tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

hyukjae melepas pelukannya pada donghae, kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mengabaikan kehadiran donghae yang sama tersakitinya.

"hyuk... aku mengaku aku salah, aku bodoh dengan perasaan ini, tapi, aku mohon lupakan hal tadi sebentar saja, izinkan aku mengantarmu, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih buruk terhadapmu.."

#LOVE.?#

tak pernah berbeda, hanya diamlah yang mampu hadir dan menjadi obrolan dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil sport hitam yang tengah melaju dan membelah jalanan malam bersalju di kota seoul yang masih ramai walau di cuaca yang seperti ini.

mobil hitam itu memasuki daerah tempat tinggal hyukjae yang sudah sepi, hanya deru mobil ini lah yang sangat terdengar menonjol di tengah jalanan kecil yang sepi, cahaya lampu jalanannya yang sedikit minim di daerah ini semakin membantu menciptakan suasana sepi di malam dingin yang menusuk.

"berhenti disini hae.."

deru mobil berhenti, menuruti ucapan hyukjae, donghae semakin merasa bersalah, saat ia kehilangan senyum manis pada wajah seseorang di seberang nya, kehilangan rona merah muda yang selalu hadir dan menghiasi pipi orang itu.

"hyuk, aku mohon bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku tau kejadian tadi sangat menyakitimu, tapi aku mohon lupakan hal yang hari ini pernah terjadi, aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini jika ini membuat mu tersiksa, tersenyumlah seperti biasa.. wajah sedih itu tak cocok bersanding di wajah manismu.."

hyukjae menatap mata hitam donghae, mata yang telah menariknya dan membuatnya tak bisa terlepas dari diri donghae. hyukjae terjebak antara perasaan takutnya dan perasaan anehnya pada donghae.

"maaf tentang perasaan mu padaku, maaf karna tak bisa membalasnya, jika kau katakan perasaan mu membuat ku sakit, iya, tapi aku tau kau melakukan hal itu karna sebuah alasan, cemburu, jika kau mencintai seseorang, seharusnya kau membuatnya tersenyum, bukan membuatnya menangis, maaf atas segala hal yang hari ini terjadi hae.."

" maaf, aku tau aku orang yang asing untukmu, tapi boleh kau beri aku alasan atas penolakan mu ? agar aku bisa untuk melepasmu.."

"kau tau, kau memang orang asing untukku, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat ku menolak mu, aku ingin jujur, yesung adalah tunangan ku, karna umur nya lebih tua dari ku aku memanggilnya hyung, kami sudah bersama tujuh tahun yang lalu dan di saat itu aku menyakitinya, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku ke jepang, dia berkata jika hubungan kami harus di perbaiki, jadi aku membuat janji untuk tak menyakitinya lagi saat waktu kepulangannya tiba, dan ternyata sekarang lah waktu itu.."

"hmm... baiklah, aku akan melepaskan mu, tapi untuk perasaan ini aku tak bisa menghilangkannya, aku mohon kau mengerti.."

-flashback

tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa dua bocah manis ini telah memiliki ikatan yang telah mengikat mereka berdua. bocah yang saat ini berumur 10 tahun lee hyukjae, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan syal yang mengalung di lehernya, memakai baju hangat yang tebal dan membuat nya sedikit tenggelam karna pakaian itu, melangkahkan kaki mungil yang berlindungkan sepatu boots birunya kedalam tumpukan salju yang menggunung dan menidurkan dirinya di atas tumpukan salju itu, menggerakan tangan dan kakinya membuat duplikat dirinya di salju itu.

sepasang kaki yang lebih besar mendekat pada hyukjae, bocah yang sangat tampan berumur lima belas tahun, berbeda lima tahun dengan hyukjae, kim yesung, namja yang menjadi tunangan hyukjae. yesung mendekat pada hyukjae, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah marah yang terkesan lucu di mata hyukjae.

"hyukkie jangan bermain salju terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa sakit"

"baik lah hyunggie, kkk... kenapa wajahmu lucu seperti itu hyung? kkk.."

yesung mengerutkan alisnya dan semakin berusaha membuat kesan sangar dan galak di wajahnya.

"kkk... hentikan hyung... kau lucu sekali kkk..."

"yak hyukkie.. "

hyukjae tumbuh sebagai namja yang sangat manis, kini dia telah bersekolah di polarise junior high school, dia di karuniai kulit putih susu yang sangat indah, bibir penuhnya yang merah, dan wajahnya yang sangat manis dan cantik. begitupun yesung yang berubah semakin tampan dan sedikit gagah di umur ke 18 tahunnya.

hyukjae cukup memiliki banyak penggemar di umurnya saat ini, apa lagi kaka kelasnya yang bernama nickhun, kaka kelasnya itu selalu menatap tubuh hyukjae dengan tatapan mesumnya, bahkan pernah saat itu hyukjae mendapatkan kejadian yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan, nickhun menarik paksa tangan hyukjae kedalam kelas yang masih sepi di pagi waktu itu, dan memagut paksa bibir hyukjae dan saat itu yesung memasuki kelas dan melihat hal itu, yesung sempat kesal akan kesalah pahaman itu, yesung memutuskan untuk tinggal di jepang sementara, dan meninggalkan hyukjae.

-flashback off

memang yesung telah kembali ke korea saat ini, kembali kedalam genggaman hyukjae, tapi hyukjae tak pernah tau apakah perasaan itu masih ada atau tidak.

.

.

.

TBC...

HAHAH... eottae? aku masukin yesung sama nickhun di chap ini sekaligus, awalnya aku mau pake yang lain, buat tunangan hyukkie, tapi kyuhyun, siwon,.sungmin, heechul udah kepake semua, yaudah make yesung dehhh...

aku udah baca berkali kali, dan ada beberapa bagian kalimat yang menurutku ribet, jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengerti...

saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan... so..

review please..^^

gomawo... bow..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Agassi**

**Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

**Length : chapter 5 of** ?

**Genre : romance, comedy**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other member sj, maupun bukan, nambah sesuai cerita..**

**Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

**Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...**

**Rated : T/T+**

bekkkiccott…^^

**Happy Reading^^**

aku pikir berakhir dengan yehyuk tak buruk... khukhukhu... *smirk

#LOVE..?#

sunyi masih menyerang sekolah elit di kawasan gangnam tersebut, di tambah lagi cuaca yang mulai memasuki awal dari musimnya saat pertengahan bulan desember, yang sedikit membuat cuaca saat ini ikut berbaur bersama musimnya, tapi cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini tak membuat namja manis-lee hyukjae untuk memasukkan kamera digitalnya kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya, dan ikut mengobrol, menghangatkan dirinya dengan obrolan yang tak berujung bersama teman sekelasnya yang tukang ngerumpi.

ia lebih memilih untuk terus menggerakan kameranya mencari sudut yang pas untuk hasil yang bagus pada hasil jepretannya nanti, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang telah sedikit menusuk tulangnya, ia ingin sekali memotret pohon cherryblossom yang tengah kehilangan mahkota indahnya karna mulai tertutupi oleh salju tipis yang sudah mulai menumpuk di mahkota bunga tersebut. sungguh indah. hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya bersiap untuk memotret bunga itu beberapa kali, dan..

klikk...

1 kali.. 2 kali.. 3 kali..

"uhmm... tak buruk.. kkkk.."

hyukjae menunjukan senyum indahnya saat ia melihat hasil jepretannya.

"masuklah kekelasmu, bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit, tak akan ada yang menemaniku saat di sekolah nanti.. ayo.."

hyukjae sempat terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, kameranya pun hampir terlepas dari genggaman jari lentiknya jika saja ia tidak dengan sigap menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi.

"hyunggie, kau mengaget kan ku, hampir saja kamera ku terjatuh.."

"kau kaget eoh? "

"heumm.."

hyukjae menganggukan kecil kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang hyung.

seseorang dengan suara baritone itu telah kembali mengisi hari hyukjae, setelah 7 tahun hyukjae tak pernah mendengarnya lagi, yesung, namja bersuara baritone itu mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggul ramping hyukjae, memeluknya dari belakang dan membawa hyukjae kedalam dekapan hangatnya, bau perfume yang sangat hyukjae rindukanpun telah kembali mengisi setiap jengkal bagian organ hidungnya.

"jangan marah, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti itu.."

"heumm... jadi saat biasa aku tak terlihat cantik eoh? hyunggie jahatt..."

hyukjae memasukan kamera digitalnya kedalam saku, lalu melipat lengan nya di dada, semakin menekuk wajah cantiknya dengan bibir pouty merah miliknya.

"ehemm.. bukan begitu maksudku baby, kau semakin cantik dengan bibir poutymu itu jika sedang seperti ini, saat biasa pun kau tetap cantik, like cheonsa"

"heuhh... kau gombal hyung, lagi pula aku ini namja"

"aku tau, dan kau adalah namja cantik milikku.."

yesung menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada perpotongan leher hyukjae hal yang biasa yesung lakukan saat ia ingin membagi kehangatan pada tubuh hyukjae, hyukjae tersenyum dalam diam dengan noda merah muda di pipinya, membuat sepasang mata yang tak sengaja melihat hal ini mendengus sebal.

"hyunggie geli, hentikan..."

hyukjae kembali berucap manja yang hanya ia tunjukan pada yesung saja, yesung hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat hyukjae tengah merajuk dengan nada manjanya yang sudah cukup lama tak menghiasi telinganya.

"bogoshipo.. saranghae.. lee hyukjae.."

yesung membisikan kata kata cinta pada telinga hyukjae, membuat noda merah muda pada pipinya itu merambah ke telinga hyukjae.

"nado hyunggie... nado bogoshipo, nado saranghae.. kim y esung.. "

hyukjae memutar tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk yesung, memeluk yesung seerat yang ia bisa, mereka saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang telah mereka simpan, dan juga mungkin menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.. yang sekali lagi telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang tengah memandang hal ini, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk..

yesung mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh hyukjae, yesung sempat memincingkan matanya saat melihat luka kecil di pinggir bibir hyukjae.

"hyuk.. bibirmu tak apa? bibirmu terluka.. "

tubuh hyukjae menegang sempurna saat luka kecil itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam, kejadian tentang ciuman kasar, pengakuan cinta, kecemburuan, dan lee donghae, yang berputar kembali di otak hyukjae, semuanya berhasil membuat kepala hyukjae terasa pusing saat ini..

"hyukkie gwaenchana.."

yesung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah hyukjae yang sedikit memucat, membuat hyukjae mengedipkan matanya cepat, mengusir hal yang seharusnya tak ia fikirkan saat ia berada di dekat hyungnya.

"a.. anio.. gwaenchana hyunggie.."

hyukjae melihat yesung menganggukan kepalanya, mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka lagi... maaf.. hyukjae membatin..

"hmm.. baiklah, lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu, bel telah berbunyi.. cepat.."

"akhh... brengsek brengsek brengsek... kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan kejadian tadi, huhh... bermesraan di depan umum... konyoll..."

donghae mengumpat dalam langkah kakinya dan membawa serta hati yang hancurnya untuk ikut menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sekolah elit ini. saat tadi ia tak sengaja melihat 'agassinya' sedang bermesraan dengan tunangannya, konyol bukan, cemburu pada seseorang yang telah dimiliki dan memiliki seseorang. donghae berniat meninggalkan jam pelajaran pertamanya, masa bodo dengan hasil praktikum guru bawel kim heecul yang akan mengisi jam pertamanya ini, toh, ia telah menaruh alat itu di atas meja, tentu hyukjae bisa melihat dan memberikannya pada guru itu bukan?

"huhhh... aku ingin mati saja jika aku bisa. ."

donghae bergumam pelan dalam langkah gontainya.. baru satu minggu ia bersekolah disini, tapi rasanya ia sudah ingin mengangkat kakinya dari sekolah ini dan melupakan segalanya, ciuman, perasaan cinta, cemburu, dan juga melupakan seorang yang telah memberikan perasaan aneh ini padanya, lee hyukjae, sosok namja manis yang belakangan ini selalu hadir di fikirannya dan membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"eungghhh.."

suara aneh tak sengaja donghae dengar saat dirinya semakin mendekat pada pintu atap sekolah ini, suara aneh yang donghae yakini sebagai desahan seseorang, donghae memasang ekspresi kesal dan anehnya sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"idiott...apa tak ada tempat lain, ini bukan hotel bodoh..."

_brukk. ._

donghae menendang tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya yang mengenai tubuh gagah pintu atap sekolah itu, ia terus menggerakan bibir tipisnya, mengeluarkan seluruh cacian kasar yang ia ketahui, membalikkan badannya, berniat meninggalkan atap sekolah yang telah menjadi tempat kegiatan panas salah satu murid di sini, ouwh... bukan satu, karna mungkin orang itu tak sedang bersolo karir saat donghae mendengar sebuah suara lagi dengan jenis yang berbeda.

"aku merindukanmu.."

donghae semakin berjengah ria saat donghae mendengar kata manis yang tak kalah menjijikan lainnya.

"ggahh.. eeww.. drama romance picisan rupanya, lalalalala... aku tak mendengarnyaaa.."

donghae berjalan memutar arah menuju ruang uks sambil menaruh dua lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya, huhh... seharusnya sekarang ia sudah di temani semilir angin yang menyejukkan di wajah tampannya, tapi ternyata ruangan dengan penuh aroma obatlah pilihan terakhir donghae, donghae berjalan dengan melompat dan berdendang kecil, berusaha sedikit melupakan hyukjae. . saat di tengah perjalanan donghae melihat teman sekelasnya, kim jungmo, seorang nerd yang tampan, kkk..

"jungmo-ya.."

"hmp, oh.. hae-ya, kau di sini.. "

"he'eum.. memangnya kenapa? "

"kim saengnim menyuruhku mencarimu, dia menanyai mu hae, dia bilang tak akan mengabsen kehadiranmu hari ini jika kau tak masuk.."

"huhh... sudah kuduga, dia guru yang tak hanya bawel dan galak, tapi juga kejam... heumm, yasudah gomawo jungmo-ya.. hati hati dengan guru itu"

"akan ku ingat itu.. jadi..?"

"heum? apa? "

donghae menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan teman sekelasnya ini.

"kau tak ingin memasuki pelajaranya?"

"ohh.. ani, aku ingin di uks saja, aku rasa aku butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhku"

"baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya pada kim saengnim.."

"oke, gomawo jungmo-ya"

"ne~ beristirahatlah.."

jungmo menundukkan tubuhnya, berpamitan pada donghae, dia juga nerd yang sopan..

donghae kembali melangkah, menuju tempat yang ia rencanakan untuk ber-galau ria tadi. mewanti wanti dalam hati agar ia tak lagi mendapat double jackpot seperti tadi, desahan dan kata romance picisan.

_tap.. _ amannn..

_tap.._ belum terdengar hal aneh..

_cklekk.._. gotcha, tuhan memberkatiku..kkk

donghae memasuki ruang uks, memastikan lebih lanjut jackpot yang ia hindari.

"huhh... benar benar amannn..."

donghae bernafas lega lalu berjalan kearah kasur uks yang masih terlihat rapih. berarti dia orang pertama yang akan memperawani sang kasur, menaruh tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"huhh.. kasur ini, aku jadi mengingat kejadian pertama kali aku mengenalnya, dia namja yang cantik dengan dua pasang bola mata kelam yang sangat menarik, aishh... sudahlah.. "

donghae mengacak surainya saat ia mengingat awal bertemunya ia dengan hyukjae.

" seharusnya aku tidak bertabrakan dengannya waktu itu, dengan begitu, aku pasti tak memiliki perasaan ini, dia sangat cepat membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya, ugh, cukup lee donghae"

lalu menutup matanya tanpa banyak bicara omong kosong lagi... eh, bukankah tujuan awal donghae kesini memang untuk bergalau ria, lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah memejamkan matanya erat seolah tak ingin membukanya lagi, hmmm... yasudahlah, biarkan pangeran tampan itu beristirahat sebentar.

kim saengnim memasuki kelas, aura tegas yang ia miliki di sekitarnya langsung membuat para siswa dan siswi duduk dengan sangat manis, lalu heechul juga mendudukkan dirinya di meja guru dengan anggun..

"Pagi.."

"pagi.."

anak anak serentak membalas sapa yang di berikan sang guru betina di depan, sang betina membuka buku absen lalu mengedarkan mata elangnya menatap sekitar kelas, sangat sepi, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan cicitan yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan hukuman yang sadis dari sang guru, heechulpun mulai mengabsen.

"jung yunho..."

"hadir"

"lee hongki.."

"hadir"

"kim taemin.."

"hadir"

"lee donghae... lee donghae.. apa dia tak hadir? hyukkie, di mana teman sebangkumu? "

"eh.."

"donghae, lee donghae, kemana dia? "

eh iya, kemana perginya donghae? tasnya berada di sini, tapi kemana orang itu? apa dia marah padaku, lalu dia menjauhiku karna penolakanku semalam? tidak, tidak, aku tak peduli terhadapnya, aku memiliki hyunggie ku aku punya seorang kim yesung, aku tidak peduli dengannya. tapi, bagaimana jika donghae akan melakukan suatu hal yang buruk karna penolakanku padanya?, tidak hyukjae, kau tidak peduli dengan itu. hyukjae sempat bergulat dengan berbagai opini yang muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"hyukkie, kau tak apa? "

"a..ahh.. ne, gwaenchana saengnim.."

"jadi..?"

"huh..?"

eunhyuk membalas kikuk pertanyaan sang hyung.

"donghae, lee donghae, kemana dia? "

"o..ohh.. mi.. mianhae, tapi aku tak tau saengnim.."

"hmm.. baiklah, kim jungmo.."

"n..ne saengnim.."

"tolong kau cari lee donghae, katakan jika ia tak segera memasuki kelasku, dia tak akan aku absenkan.."

"i.. iya, baiklah saengnim, aku permisi.."

"ya.."

heechul kembali melihat ke arah sang adik-lee hyukjae yang kini tengah melihat kosong ke arah bangku tak berpenghuni donghae, heechul sempat bingung dengan mimik wajah hyukjae. kenapa dia? heechul membatin.

"hari ini, saengnim ada sebuah urusan, yang membuat saengnim tak bisa berdiri lama di kelas ini. jadi, saengnim pikir kita akhiri pertemuan kita hari ini sampai disini.."

semua murid terlihat menahan semua teriakan yang akan mereka ledakan, wajah mereka berubah merah karna menahan teriakan itu.

"ehmm.. dan untuk tugas kalian, silahkan kumpulkan di ruanganku hari ini, jika ada yang tak mengumpulkannya, kalian tau bukan apa yang mungkin terjadi..? see you.. ahh.. dan kau hyukkie, keruanganku sekarang"

hyukjae memandang heran hyungnya, kenapa? ada hal apa? hyungnya terlihat sangat serius. tapi hyukjae tetap menuruti perintah sang hyung dan menjadi ekor di belakang heechul..

"duduklah.."

hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di kursi di hadapan heechul, mencengkram erat ujung seragamnya, entahlah, hyukjae merasa menciut ketika melihat hyungnya memperhatikannya dengan mata elang yang sangat mengintimidasi dirinya.

"wa..waeyo hyung.."

hyukjae becicit kecil.

"hmp, ani.. aku hanya sedikit heran ada apa dengan kau dan murid di sebelah bangkumu itu"

"eh, sebelah bangku ku hyung? "

"iya, lee donghae, ada apa kau dengan dia, hyuk? tadi aku tak sengaja melihat raut aneh di wajah mu saat kau menatap bangku milik donghae"

"a..ani hyung, aku dan dia tidak ada apa apa"

hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata yang seolah olah mengorek ngorek mencari kepastian melalui tatapan hyung lewat matanya itu. dia semakin mencengkram kuat seragam nya, hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"katakanlah, aku tau kau berbohong, hyuk. aku mengenalmu sejak kau di lahirkan, kau mungkin bisa mengelabui yang lain, tapi tidak denganku, aku hyungmu hyuk. ."

"ehmm.. sebenarnya aku.. sebenarnya aku.."

heechul melangkah mendekat pada hyukjae, menepuk halus bahu kiri hyukjae, menenangkan kecemasan yang tengah hyukjae rasakan..

"bangunlah, ayo ikut hyung, akan lebih rileks jika bercerita di sofa empuk itu.."

hyukjae menurut, lalu mengikuti tarikan heechul pada lengan kanannya.

"tenanglah, aku hyungmu, katakan saja.."

"sebenarnya aku..."

hyukjae menceritakan segala hal yang ia lalui kemarin malam, bagaimana perasaan donghae padanya, bagaimana perasaannya pada donghae, bagaimana hubungannya dengan yesung, tapi minus ciuman kasar dari donghae.

"hikss.. hikss.. aku tak tau harus bagaimana hyung, aku takut semua nya memburuk, aku takut.."

hyukjae memeluk heechul erat, menangis dalam dekapan heechul, membasahi pundak sempit sang hyung.

"aku tau perasaanmu saat ini hyuk, kau tak salah dengan menolaknya, sekarang kau hanya perlu melanjutkan semuanya seperti biasa, ikuti kata hati kecilmu bukan emosi dari amarahmu.."

"he'eum.. gomawo hyung.."

"ya, apa sudah merasa lebih baik? jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian lagi, berbagilah pada hyung, sebisa mungkin hyung akan membantumu, hyung akan..."

_tokk.. tokk.._

"kim saengnim.."

"eh, tunggu sebentar hyukk.."

"ne hyung.."

_cklekk. ._

"ah, kau kim jungmo, waeyo? "

"mi.. mian mengganggumu kim saengnim, ini tentang lee donghae, aku bertemu dengannya di uks, dan katanya ia ingin beristirahat saja, karna katanya tubuhnya sedikit merasa lelah.."

"ohh..berita tentang lee donghae rupanya. dasar, seenaknya saja dia, yasudah gomawo jungmo-ya.. masuklah kekelasmu lagi.."

"ne.. kim saengnim"

heechul kembali mendekati hyukjae yang tengah melamun kembali.

"heii, temanmu ada di uks, kau tak ingin menjenguknya, kata jungmo dia sedikit lelah.."

"temanku? siapa hyung?"

"lee donghae"

"ahh..euhmm.. entahlah hyung, aku merasa aku tak ingin.. aku ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi"

"hmm.. baiklah, hyung akan kembali mengajar, tenangkanlah dirimu dahulu.."

#LOVE?#

"ughh.. keluarkan milikmu, aku merasa penuh.."

seorang namja manis sedang merajuk dalam dekapan hangat lengan kekar namja di balik tubuhnya. badan mereka sangat penuh keringat dan sangat lengket. merasa lelah sekaligus nikmat karna mereka telah selesai melakukan kegiatan intim yang berlalu sangat panas, menghabiskan beberapa ronde semalaman suntuk.

"lubangmu sangat hangat baby, aku tak ingin adik kecilku kedinginan di malam yang sedingin ini jika ia di keluarkan, biarkan lah ia berada di tempatnya"

"keluarkan, atau tak ada lagi hal ini di hari selanjutnya"

"hmm.. biarkan dia di sana, atau aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi.."

"eungh~ ahh.. berhenti, aku tak bercanda, CHOI SIWON"

siwon berhenti dari gerakannya saat ia mendengar teriakan membahana dari namja chingunya, yang sangat menyakiti telinganya. siwon tau, bukan hal bagus untuk melanjutkan candaannya saat aura namja chingunya telah menyuram.

"baiklah baby, aku akan mengeluarkannya, tapi ingat, dia akan dengan senang hati memasuki lubangmu saat kau mengundangnya lagi"

siwon menarik cepat adiknya, dan terkekeh pelan di akhir saat mendengar desahan tertahan namja chingunya.

"saranghae choi heechul, gomawo"

_cup.._

siwon mengecup pundak sempit heechul, lalu membalikan tubuh heechul menghadapnya. menjadikan lengan kekarnya sebagai bantal nya, lalu menarik heechul kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"nado saranghae choi siwon"

_cup.._

heecul megecup bibir indah siwon, dan bermain mencium bibir itu lembut. lalu melepasnya, menatap dalam ke mata siwon.

"gomawo.."

sebelum akhirnya kembali beringsut kadalam dada bidang siwon, mempermainkan jari lentiknya di atas dada bidang siwon.

"tidur lah jika kau lelah baby."

siwon mengelus surai lembut heechul.

"wonnie, apa kau fikir donghae dan hyukkie cocok? "

"hyukkie? ahh.. adik mu yang manis itu. aku fikir mereka sangat cocok, waeyo? apa mereka menjalin hubungan khusus ?"

"tidak, aku tidak tau, tapi kemarin aku melihat hyukkie sedang melamun, menatap bangku kosong donghae dengan mimik wajah yang aneh.."

"lalu.."

siwon mendesak heechul, siwon berjanji dalam hatinya, ia akan memukul donghae jika adiknya itu berani menyakiti seorang namja manis seperti hyukjae.

"aku bertanya pada hyukkie, lalu dia bercerita jika donghae menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada hyukkie, tapi hyukkie menolaknya, sebenarnya dia juga merasakan sesutu hal yang aneh pada donghae, tapi dia tidak mengerti itu perasaan apa, terlebih lagi ia juga telah di tunangkan, kau tau kim yesung kan? "

"ya, anak dari pemilik choi cooperation itu bukan? "

"he'um, orangtua kami telah menunangkan hyukkie dengannya, sebagai penguat kerja sama antara perusahaan orang tua ku dengan perusahaan itu, aku sedikit tak tega, hyukkie seperti di jual ke mereka, hiks.. aku membenci itu, aku membenci saat mengingat semua kenyataan yang sulit bagi hyukkie"

"sshh.. uljima baby, aku yakin hyukkie anak manis yang sangat kuat, donghae juga akan selalu berada di samping hyukkie.. aku akan jamin itu. uljima, sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi, beristirahatlah, semuanya akan berjalan baik baik saja pada hyukkie, dia anak yang baik."

siwong mengusap punggung sempit heechul yang bergetar karna tangisnya. memberikan ketenangan pada heechul dengan ucapan yang di-amini oleh heechul dalam hati. siwon menarik selimut lebih tinggi lagi ke leher telanjang heechul. merepun terlelap, menuju mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

TBC...

_di buang sayang...^^_

_Nyuk : AUTHORRRR KAMMPREETTTTT... ngapa lu buat gue selemah itu, huh? nangis cuma gara-gara hal sepele begitu... sini lu authorr geblekkkk..._

_Thor : mian, nyukkie, ini masalah alur brooo... lagian kalo bukan lu yang nangis sape lagi, dongekkk? ihh.. serem ahh.. tapi gak juga sihh *doeng, ya udahlah nyukkk, terima aje jdi namja lemah di epep absurd ini, okee!_

_Nyuk : mana bisaaa... mau di kemanain abs sexy gue kalo begini, huhhh?_

_Ngek : trusss... mau di kemanain muka lu yang cantik itu nyukkkk..._

_Nyuk : diem lu ikan cucuttt!_

_Ngek : apapun untuk mu bebehh..._

thor thor is back back back back...

semoga pada gak bingung sama alurnyaaaaaa...

kritik dan saran sangatttt di butuhh kannn.. so, review please.. ^^

gomawo... bowww..^^


	6. sedikit pengumuman

maaf, author bawa sedikit pengumuman...

ahhhh... miann, ada kesalahan di kata "choi cooperation" di chp.5 kemaren, seharusnya choi di sana di isi sama kim, dan bukan coorperation, tapi corporation.

mian... aku kepikiran wonnie dad waktu ngetik itu, dan lagi aku author baru yang masih minim kosa kata, hehehe... gomawo buat **aquila03**, karna udah ngingetinnn... gomawo bangett^^… bow… hehehe... dan aku baru nyadar, ternyata typo ku di chp.5 kemaren banyak yess.. miann...^^

gomawo buat para readers-nim yang udah mau ngikutin alur plus ngereview epep agassi sampe chap.5 kemaren...

**kakimulusheenim, Khioneizys, Nakamichan, Arum Junnie, , HAEHYUK IS REAL, ren, HHSHelviJjang, , mankhey, dekdes, isroie106, Haehyuk546, Polarise437, NameKeysha, Namekeysha22, alipp, aquila03, babyhyukee, No name.**

gomawooo... bow^^

eh, ada yang ketinggalan gakk? kalo ada angkat tangan nee~

oia, pada nyadar gak? kalo di epe ini marga nyuk, ama heechul berbeda, yang atu lee yang atu kim, dongek ciwon juga, yang atu lee yang atu choi... kkk... kok gitu yauu?

trusss.. aku juga baru nyadar, ternyata nama yesung udah keluar di chap 2 kemaren. ahhhkkk... aku kurang perhatian sama chap chap sebelumnya... entahlah ini epep akan di lanjutin apa enggak. sedikit merasa gak enak sama reders-nim karna kecerobohan aku...

kalo tentang marga dongek sama nyuk yang beda, aku emang sengaja...

jadi... untuk kenyamanan.. mungkin epep ini akan hiatus ato mungkin end ampe chap 5 kemaren... miannn^^

semuanya aku serahin sama respon readers-nim, ini epep masih layak lanjut apa enggak... gomawo...^^ bow...

terimakasih banyakkkk buat review nya...^^


End file.
